


Call of Nature

by orphan_account



Category: Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Brat Prince, Gen, Lestat got bored, Poor David, playful, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David has a little bathroom mishap thanks to Lestat.





	Call of Nature

David looked at the clock and groaned, sleepiness was getting the better of him despite the stubbornness of wanting to stay awake. 

"I'm getting too old for this." He mumbled under his breath. 

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, deciding that he probably should go to the restroom and take care of some business. 

Slowly he shuffled to the bathroom, unaware that Lestat was in the vicinity and listening closely to every sound he made. 

David stood in deep thought as he relieved himself, at first not noticing the strange drumming sound that emanated from the toilet. 

"Hmm? What's that sound?" David looked down.

"Wah!" He shrieked loudly at the blurry sight of a yellow geyser that was urine bouncing off of plastic wrap that covered the toilet. 

Meanwhile Lestat snickered to himself at David's reaction.

"I love you but I was bored, I hope you'll forgive me. Maybe now you'll go home and get some rest." He than took off at preternatural speed while David continued to make remarks. 

"My pants are soaked."


End file.
